


strawberry couch

by choicolatte



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Established Relationship, Furniture Shopping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicolatte/pseuds/choicolatte
Summary: Jaebeom goes furniture shopping for his apartment, and tags Youngjae along. He may have found what he's been looking for.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	strawberry couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beomshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/gifts).



> prompt heavily inspired by this [tweet.](https://twitter.com/SANWlO/status/1260656154276884481)
> 
> this is also dedicated to one of my most fav 2jae writers on this site, she fuels my (and everyone else's needs) during times of drought and i am just here to return the favor uwu
> 
> also.. that 333(5) in the word count, i smell ars solo debut (i just edited it and now it's gone fuck lmao)

It was Jaebeom’s idea to ask Youngjae if he can accompany him to the furniture store this Saturday. What wasn’t part of the plan was to wake up early enough, so that they can be the first ones to come in. 

Jaebeom couldn’t understand half of what Youngjae was even saying. His boyfriend called before his cats bothered to take him down so they could get fed — which becomes his mode of an alarm clock on the weekends. 

“I’m at the cafe nearby the store, where are you?” Youngjae’s voice sounds so far away, but maybe it’s because Jaebeom didn’t bother putting the phone against his ear. It’s left on the bedside table, brightness too blinding for Jaebeom to look at. 

“Hmm, sure…” He drawls, snuggling his pillow more tightly. Imagining it was Youngjae, and that his warmth wrapped around Jaebeom’s body curled up into him. 

“Beommie, are you still in bed? I thought we were going out today!” Youngjae’s voice rises in the end, and that is a signal even sleepy Jaebeom knew very well. He wakes up from his slumbering fantasy, realizing that Youngjae was definitely not in bed with him. Instead — buffering, buffering — he was already at the meet up point, probably rolling his eyes until the end of the world. 

“I’ll be right there, Jae.” He doesn’t even argue anymore. He sits up from his position, a yawn already escaping his lips. Nora peeks through the ajar door which is usually the case, and Jaebeom reminds himself to pour them all a bowl of food before rushing out the door. And hopefully, greet Youngjae without getting smacked by the shoulder at least _once_. Or be left with the silent treatment as he awkwardly follows him into the store. That wouldn’t be good. 

He arrives at the block of the coffee shop just in time to see Youngjae pushing the entrance door out. In his grasp are two small sized coffee cups plus a pastry bag squeezed in between two fingers. The younger notices him approaching. Youngjae sighs, refusing to give into Jaebeom’s smiley eyes and adorable grin when he’s still a little bit annoyed. 

“Good morning, baby,” Jaebeom tells him, stealing a quick kiss on his cheeks just before Youngjae attempts to shield himself away. They talked about it last night with how the best time to go furniture shopping is early in the morning, right when the doors open. Especially on a Saturday. Apparently, everyone else’s definition of a weekend day out after mass (the neighborhood was pretty much suburban trash) was to look for furniture they definitely do not need. 

But Youngjae remembers that Jaebeom was already sounding so groggy when he came home after work just shy before midnight strikes. He felt bad for even enabling him to go the day after such a busy day in the studio, new artist coming out with debut albums and all. 

However, it was Jaebeom who urged the date to happen. He really needed a new couch that wasn’t fraying, well, everywhere thanks to his cats. 

His eyes soften at the sight of Jaebeom with his glinting with worry for what he’s done. It really wasn’t _that_ deep, Youngjae resides to himself. He sighs, a forgiving smile playing out on his face without him thinking. 

“I can hear your stomach growling from ten feet away. Here.” Youngjae hands him the pastry bag and cup of coffee. Black, just the way he likes it. Just the tiniest sprinkle of sugar. And a matcha croissant which the shop was pretty famous for. 

Jaebeom accepts his gifts of truce generously as he gives Youngjae another peck on the cheek. This time, Youngjae angles his head forward so their lips touch — just the slightest, and they were super gentle. Youngjae, as always, feels so warm. And he feels like home. 

He finishes his breakfast before they enter the first floor of the store. Like Youngjae said, barely any customer was there yet and the mini restaurant situated on the second floor was empty. What a sight to behold. 

“Why not just look online for second hand couches?” Youngjae questions his boyfriend. He links his arm with his, clingy and comfortable. Usually, they’d only hold hands in public and only if Youngjae was in a really good mood. PDA was never his thing, even during their honeymoon phase in the relationship. Youngjae was more expressive indoors, so to speak. 

Not like Jaebeom was complaining. He’s absolutely fine with whatever Youngjae can give him as he’d sworn to reciprocate a thousand fold. 

Jaebeom secures Youngjae’s hold onto him, leading the way into the showrooms. 

“I didn’t trust where those couches have come from. Or who’s sat on them, for that matter.”

“Didn’t Jackson hyung and Jinyoung hyung just renovate their house recently, too? Did you ask if you could have adopted their couch?” 

“Why do you think I’d trust what went on their couch either, Jae?”

“Alright, you have a point there,” Youngjae subsides as he exhales out a short laugh. “But I’m really excited for their upgrade. To new things, and a new baby coming their way!” He adds with a giddy lilt to his voice. Right where they stop at the baby section of the floor. 

Jaebeom’s stomach drops to the ground, and his fingertips grow cold. His two friends were of the same age as him, but their accomplishments in life go way beyond that of what he has done. 

They were always goal-oriented individuals, though, knowing exactly what, how, and when they wanted things to happen to them. It was such a beautiful thing to witness how they found each other at the right time, and now four years later their papers have finally been approved for a baby adoption. 

Thank god Youngjae found something more interesting than cribs, and different themed infant walkers. They still needed to buy something for the upcoming baby shower, though, but for right now Jaebeom needed to focus on getting the couch for himself. 

“What kind of couch are you looking for anyway, Beommie?” Youngjae asks him. 

“Anything that won’t get destroyed by my cats.” 

“I think you’re asking for something impossible,” Youngjae counters, shaking his head. “Coco is the most behaved dog I know, and she still manages to tear some areas of my couch at home.” 

“Coco? Behaved?” Jaebeom asks incredulously, and they’re having this conversation again. “I get biased with my pets, Jae, but I’m not a delusional owner. Coco is the _opposite_ of what you describe a behaved dog would be.” 

“What do you mean? She hasn’t barked at you since, like, you kept feeding her treats while I was away!” Youngjae protests. 

They stop in their tracks, standing idly next to a kitchen showroom. It was white, clean, and something Jaebeom wouldn’t want for his apartment. He knows Youngjae isn’t into it either, he takes up too much time in the kitchen experimenting on ingredients he’s not even sure work well together. The white tiles will never see the light of day again if he were to have them in his kitchen. 

“Exactly, that was the only way I could get to her good side. Barely,” Jaebeom pouts at the realization that he has — he thinks — won over Youngjae’s heart for five years now, but Coco is still wary of his existence in her owner’s world. “Maybe she just smells the cats on me,” Jaebeom suggests lamely. He knows that’s not the reason at all. 

“You know the cats love Coco. I think they think she’s one of them. They don’t bother each other. Plus, Kunta and Odd are usually nowhere to be seen when we come over, anyway,” Youngjae explains. He grins proudly at a sulking Jaebeom. 

“Which is _weird_ ,” Jaebeom comments eerily. “Because when I do come home at night, two of them are bouncing off the couch they made a _mess_ on, and the other one just sits as if she doesn’t give a crap about what she’s done! Like she’s proud of it!” 

“That’s probably the case,” Youngjae smiles, tucking a long strand of hair into Jaebeom’s ear. It was a bit unsettling seeing the progression of his boyfriend’s hair go from looking like a straight fuck boy to a full blown Johnny Depp in his prime. But he got used to it, actually love tugging at the ends in which Jaebeom moans over for. 

They keep walking until they finally reach the couch section. So many to choose from, and yet Jaebeom thinks none of them will work invincibly with his cats. He’s gotten their nails trimmed so frequently in a short period of time but it never works.

He might as well buy a foldable chair instead, or nothing at all. So nobody gets to sit in the living room, and no destroying of furniture will transpire. It’s a win, maybe? 

“Beommie, oh my god.” 

“What is it? You found one?” 

“Even better!” 

Jaebeom lets himself get dragged by a suddenly excited Youngjae. He intertwines their fingers in the process, missing any and every intimate contact from the younger. The warmth of his hand seep through Jaebeom’s cold body. The air conditioning in this place rarely drops to 18 degree celsius, but Youngjae is never bothered.

Jaebeom smiles as he looks at the back of Youngjae’s hair and trails down to his neck. No more marks as they’ve had the time to heal the past week. Maybe he should fix that soon. 

Youngjae wiggles out of Jaebeom’s grasp, and the older pouts again for a moment until he sees where Youngjae is headed. His eyes widen, brows raised at the very bright, and very bold fuschia pink color of the couch Youngjae has found. His boyfriend inspects the furniture momentarily until he plops down on the side. 

Jaebeom sees two pillows nestled on either side, and he is almost ready to ask what was so special about the couch except for its brave choice of color until he focuses on the pillows. Youngjae is already cuddling the one close to him, the baby pink colored patches meant to be seeds boldly standing out. He smooths out the top which looks to resemble the leafy section of a strawberry. 

“You like?” Youngjae says, looking excitedly at Jaebeom. The older can’t help but put a similar expression on his face, and he sits next to Youngjae. It was a tight fit with their thighs rubbing against each other without his intentions. He grabs the other giant strawberry pillow next to him, hugging it with both arms. 

“It’s cute, but it will never set foot in my apartment, ever,” he finally says in verdict.

Youngjae whines quietly, nudging Jaebeom on the shoulder. “Why not?”

“This is a kid’s couch, Jae-ah.” 

“So? You sit in tiny, anyway. This works perfectly,” Youngjae argues happily, relaxing his back against the couch and placing his head on the junction of Jaebeom’s neck. 

Jaebeom brews the comment in his mind, wondering what Youngjae meant by “sitting in tiny,” but deciding to let it go. And instead, watches how tranquil Youngjae looks embraced by the colorful palette of the couch.

It was true, as much as he loved the strawberry pillows and the overall theme, it was a kid’s couch and it didn’t fit the scheme of this apartment layout. Besides, it was of a velvety material. The cats will have a field day with the new furniture before Jaebeom can pay off the price on his card. 

He follows Youngjae with resting his back on the couch, liking the soft and plush texture of the couch. He’s still a little drowsy, although the americano did help awaken his senses a little. 

Every time he’s this close to Youngjae, Jaebeom always feels like he’s riding cloud nine. No worries in the world, ready to risk it all for him. After eight years of knowing each other, with five of them dating him, Jaebeom still cannot believe his eyes every time they land on Youngjae. The younger matured a _lot_ over the past few years, but it just gave Jaebeom the time to breathe it all in, soak it all in his heart that this really is the man he’s ready to look old with in the years to come. 

“What are you thinking about, Beommie?” Youngjae mumbles with slightly parted lips, his eyes fully closed. His hand had found Jaebeom’s again, stroking the area near his thumb languidly. Jaebeom captures Youngjae’s soft fingers, enclosing them together as it fits. Perfectly. 

“You. I’m always thinking about you,” Jaebeom sighs, continuing to watch Youngjae’s sleepy figure. There were a couple of people that have passed them by at this point, but Jaebeom isn’t about to mind that. 

“That’s funny because I think about you a lot, too,” Youngjae tells him, turning his head towards a surprised Jaebeom. He opens his eyes slowly, and the first thing Youngjae sees are the stars in Jaebeom’s eyes. Each and every glint representing the moments they’ve shared, interconnecting with each other to form one big constellation. 

Youngjae’s heart is bursting with so much love. 

“Great minds think alike?” Jaebeom quips, and it takes everything in Youngjae not to take back his previous thoughts. He finds himself giggling like how he was during their first year in the relationship, accepting all of Jaebeom’s corny jokes, and then snitching on him with Jackson on a phone call later. 

“Seriously though, this couch is a no go?” Youngjae changes the subject, not wanting to be all mushy in a furniture store of all places. He plays with their intertwined hands, bringing it up to caress Jaebeom’s cheek. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom murmurs in content, leaning into the touch. “Unless you’re turning my apartment into a daycare for your kids, then the couch is not gonna fit my style.” 

“Don’t give me any ideas, Beommie,” Youngjae threatens him lightly, and they share a good chuckle. 

“I’m sure there’s one here that can at least withstand your cats’ claws for six months at best. We can always look for slipcovers, like what I have on mine, remember? They need to be changed every now and then, but that means you don’t have to invest in something you’re not sure of yet —” 

“I’m sure of you.” 

Youngjae blinks in response. He’s loosened the grip on their hands already, but they were still touching. The store was beaming with people walking around now, chatter and noise enveloping the background music. But all Youngjae can hear is the beating of his heart, pounding. Trying to sprint, coming out of his chest. 

“What do you think… of me not getting a couch, and instead moving in with you instead?” Jaebeom starts, the nervousness from the hairs of his arms transferring over to his throat. He croaks it out, not really the most romantic way of asking, but it’s Youngjae. He shouldn’t ever be scared with Youngjae.

“Wh— I’m—” For a while, this is the first time Youngjae is tongue tied by something Jaebeom has said, and it makes the older falter just a bit about what he had proposed. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe he wasn’t that sure yet. 

“We’ve talked about it before, right? Well, not extensively, since neither of us wanted to impose such a big move. Literally and figuratively speaking,” Jaebeom chides himself, but composes his breathing before speaking up again. Youngjae is dazed, just watching his lips move with his words. Jaebeom wants to kiss the worry and other unstable emotions painting his lover’s face so bad, but he needed to say more. 

“But I think we’re past the stage of imposing anything. We’re coming up on our sixth year anniversary in, what, two months? That’s fucking crazy to me, but I have loved every single day knowing you, and being fortunate enough to call you mine. I think it’s not that out of bounds for us to plan on living together by now…” 

Jaebeom pauses, feeling like his own chest is heaving from saying all of that out loud. In a goddamn furniture store out of all places. But also, Youngjae has let go of his hand, and is now succumbing his face into the fabric of the strawberry pillow. Jaebeom laughs shortly, prying it away from him. Youngjae won’t budge.

“Are you done yet?” Youngjae asks quietly, giving his face some room to breath. “I don’t want to look at you yet until you’re done, okay?” He says again, putting the pillow up against his nose, squishing it. It’s so indescribably adorable, but Jaebeom wasn’t done yet. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, if it’s better for us to move in together now, Jae. Your place is much closer to your work, and mine is right in between ours so I don’t need to change my commute. Coco and the cats get along well, and as for me, I’ll work hard in keeping a civil relationship with her.” 

“Don’t slander Coco like that!” Youngjae protests in a muffled voice, waving his hands in the air as it finds Jaebeom’s face. He squishes his cheek softly, and Jaebeom huffs in delight. 

“What do you think, babe? Is it too soon to ask?” 

Finally, Youngjae lets go of the strawberry pillow. His face has turned cherry tinted, the color concentrating on his puffy cheeks. Jaebeom couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward for a kiss. Just a soft kiss on Youngjae’s parted lips, with Jaebeom’s hand enclosing on the younger’s cheek. The warmth radiates around them, and Jaebeom thinks this is what he’s missing all along. Living alone, and not experiencing this real feeling of home with Youngjae. It needed to change. 

“Beommie, not here,” Youngjae gasps quietly, parting their lips with reluctance. Jaebeom is a little flustered as Youngjae rarely lets them kiss in public — on the lips, at that too. Luckily, no one seems to be paying any mind to the lovers on the couch as much as they were staring into each other’s galaxy filled eyes again.

“Okay, I understand,” Jaebeom replies, forehead still resting on Youngjae. He pulls back, taking the strawberry pillow away from Youngjae so he doesn’t have anything to hide himself with. 

“So? When?” 

“When can you expect an answer?”

“When can I move in?” Jaebeom corrects him slyly, lips turning into a full blown cheeky grin. Youngjae deadpans, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from flinging into Jaebeom’s arms right there. Calm, Youngjae, stay calm. 

“You have to finish the end of your lease, Beommie,” Youngjae finally relents, flowers blooming in his heart at the sight of Jaebeom getting all smiley on him. “And I have to let my landlord know I’m getting a roommate.”

“Roommate with benefits, perhaps?” 

“He doesn’t need to be informed with that part,” Youngjae teases, standing up from the couch. “I woke you so early for nothing, then. I’m sorry, Beommie.” 

“Don’t be,” Jaebeom scolds him gently, getting up as well. “I like waking up to the sound of your voice.” 

“Really now?” Youngjae raises a suspicious eyebrow. 

“When you’re not annoyed at me, of course.” 

Youngjae chuckles, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. And not just his appearance — although that’s always a treat to his eyes, but who Jaebeom really is in his life. He was more than what Youngjae had asked for, really. More than what he thought he could love and be loved in this lifetime. 

“Should we go now?” 

Jaebeom nods. “For one of the last times I can probably ask this: your place or mine?” 

Youngjae exhales through his nose, suddenly excited with their future ahead. “Let’s go to mine, so you can build your relationship with Coco a bit more before you move in.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jaebeom says. He kisses Youngjae on his forehead before they start walking to the exit. They don’t leave until Jaebeom purchased the two strawberry pillows they were holding onto a while ago, though.

He assumes it’ll look good in their shared apartment soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> the way i haven't written 2jae fluff in 5? months... i hope this makes up for it ><
> 
> [say hi on twt!](https://twitter.com/917stars)


End file.
